


Far More Than A Number

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 4, M/M, Olivarry Week, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Olivarry Week Day 4: Free Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far More Than A Number

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is my first chapter story on this site and I am very excited! I can't wait to see what you all think!
> 
> Quick Note: As always, Tommy never dies in my fics. And also, the singularity happened, but Barry successfully closed it, so everything in Flash season one is canon in this (except for Eddie's death, because he did the far smarter thing and destroyed his testicles so he can never have blood descendants instead of stupidly killing himself), but season two does not apply, same goes for Arrow, everything through season 3 is the same (except Tommy's unnecessary death and I'm debating having Moira be alive in this as well because I think there's a lot she can contribute here, oh and Ray didn't blow himself up, I mean we all know he's coming back, but I need him in this because he is a ray (no pun intended) of sunshine), but season four does not apply. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been six weeks since she and Oliver had left Starling City. They’d drove down the coast, stopping in various places to see the sights. It had been fun, she’d always wanted to see more of the country she lived in. They’d met some very interesting people along the way as well, the cultures of each city were so vastly varied. It was amazing. 

It had been five weeks since they’d settled in Coast City. They’d found a beautiful home only a mile from the shore in a nice neighborhood. Their neighbors were sweet, if a little annoying. They did normal things like shopping for furniture, walking the beach, and Oliver had become quite the chef, and she certainly couldn’t complain about that. It was calm, peaceful, and relaxed.

It had been four weeks since she’d realized that while Oliver was somewhat more relaxed, he wasn’t truly happy. He was bored, and unsatisfied. He pouted for an hour one night when there was an armed robbery at Coast City Bank and she’d told him that Oliver Queen couldn’t suddenly show up and start saving people. She’d quickly realized this wasn’t the type of life he was meant for, which was shortly followed by the realization she wasn’t the person he’s meant for. She had thought that leaving behind the Vigilante meant leaving behind the darkness, but the darkness was a part of him, a part he couldn’t change and she couldn’t deal with. She needed light, and he needed someone who could accept and handle all of him.

It had been three weeks since the day she walked down stairs to a static voice screaming. “I thought we were friends! But you can’t even bother with a simple phone call-” She cut over the voice. “Is that Barry?” She queried as she went straight for the coffee pot Oliver had made. “Mmm-hmm. He’s been like this for forty-five minutes. Apparently, he’s a little upset we left without at least calling to say goodbye.” Felicity nodded her understanding. “I come to Starling City, all excited to see you, and you’re gone. Do you have any idea-” Felicity cut over the noise once more. “Can you at least take it off speaker, I have a headache.” She pleaded and Oliver gave her an amused glance. “It’s not on speaker.” Felicity could feel her jaw drop. She’d feel bad for Oliver having to listen to that much yelling if it wasn’t for the mile wide grin on his face. “Alright Barry, I’m so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I am a terrible, horrible person.” Oliver was clearly trying not to laugh through his sentence. “Apology accepted. And don’t talk about yourself like that!” Barry scolded seriously despite the joking nature of Oliver’s words causing the former vigilante’s eyes to soften fondly. “I miss you Barry.” He confessed quietly. “I miss you too. I have to go, Cisco’s got information on a new metahuman I need to hear. Tell Felicity I said hi.” The Central City hero requested. “I will. Oh, and Barry?” Oliver’s tone turned mischievous as he spoke. “Yeah?” Oliver was full on smirking now. “Goodbye.” There was a short pause. “Jerk.” Barry had clearly hung up the phone after that and Oliver was left laughing on the couch. As Felicity watched this unfold she began to wonder if maybe there was already someone who accepted all of Oliver. Someone in his in the life he was meant for that was meant for him. 

It had been two weeks since she’d brought up the subject of returning to Starling City. Oliver insisted that he was happy here, happy with her, but she knew he wasn’t. He missed saving people. He missed helping people. He missed stopping the bad guys. He missed making a difference. She’d accepted that, now if only she could get him to do the same. And don’t even get her started on the way he’d reacted to her bringing up the fact that he might have feelings for Barry. He’d denied it like his life depended on it. Like she didn’t know him better than almost anyone, including himself. 

It had been one week since Oliver had agreed to go back to Starling City. “Just for a visit!” He’d insisted. It was better than nothing, and maybe being back in Starling will prove to him just how much he misses his life there. He’s still deep in denial about liking Barry, but she was working on that. For now, she’ll take what she can get out of the emotionally constipated man. 

It had been five days since she’d gotten Oliver to admit he had feelings for Barry Allen. Honestly, it hadn’t been that hard. “Hey Oliver, remember how I said you had feelings for Barry and you denied it like the world was going to end if you didn’t?” She’d started, slyly. “Because I don’t.” He refuted instantly and Felicity fought off the urge to roll her eyes. “Well, I suppose that’s a good thing considering he’s got a boyfriend now.” She lied, and she wanted to wince because she hadn’t sounded convincing even to her own ears and Oliver was pretty damn good at knowing when someone’s lying. “What? Who? What’s his name? What’s his history? What does he look like? What-” Then again, apparently all lie detecting capabilities go out the window when Oliver’s jealous. “Afraid he’s hotter than you Ollie?” She interjected with a grin. Oliver stopped and Felicity swore there was a faint blush on his cheeks. “No. It’s just, what if he interferes with Barry’s ability to be the Flash? What if finds out Barry’s secret and exposes him? What if Barry tells him he’s the Flash and the douchebag rejects him for it? What if he’s using Barry for something? What if he’s not treating Barry right? What if- oh god, I like Barry.” Oliver realized. “Finally! You oblivious, stupid, ignorant, emotionally constipated, I am saying all of this out loud aren’t I?” Oliver nodded in response. “Of course I am.” It was then that she noticed that Oliver seemed upset. “Why are you sad Oliver? You liking Barry is a good thing! And trust me, he likes you too.” Felicity had thought long and hard about it since she realized Oliver liked Barry, and looking back she can see how their relationship grew over time. With Oliver it was subtle things, like smiling more and making jokes and how strangely protective of Barry he was. With Barry it was so damn obvious she’s beyond shocked she didn’t see it before. The admiration and care and the fact that when it was just her and Ray in Central he didn’t show off a fraction of as much as he did when he was around Oliver. He wanted to impress Oliver, to make him proud. “Even if that’s true, you just said he’s already with someone. Barry’s too good of a soul to dump someone to be with someone else and far too good of a soul to even consider cheating. Not that I’d want him to cheat on his boyfriend with me.” Felicity sighed in exasperation. “Oliver, he doesn’t have a boyfriend! I just made that up so you’d get jealous and realize you like him!” Hope started to shine in Oliver’s eyes. “Really?” Felicity smiled at him and nodded. “Really. I guess that makes this our official break up?” She question, knowing the answer already. “I’m sor-” She cut him off. “You don’t have to be sorry. I understand. We aren’t meant to be. Am I a little disappointed it didn’t work out? Of course. But all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. This,” She paused for a moment to gesture around the room. “doesn’t make you happy. And hey, we’ll always be friends. You’ll never fully get rid of me.” He gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. “I’d never want to. You’re one of a kind Felicity Smoak. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

It had been three days since they’d packed up the house and booked their flight home. After his realization Oliver had agreed that going back to Starling was no longer just a visit, they were going home to stay. It had been both freeing and a little nostalgic to see the house empty as it had been the day they’d moved in. Oliver had arranged for a real estate agent (who was apparently a Queen family friend) to sell the house. They’d had a small goodbye party with the friends they had made while in Coast City, then spent their last night in a posh hotel. Felicity was a little sad to leave, but not as excited as she was to go home. Oliver wasn’t the only one who missed their old life after all.

It had been twenty four hours since they’d gotten on the plane to Starling City, and five hours later (due to a slight delay because of weather) they were home again. Thea had come to the airport, and surprisingly, Roy was with her. “What are you doing back here? You’re supposed to be dead!” Oliver hissed to his former protégé. “Team Flarrow helped ARGUS with a case about a month ago and they owed us one. So we had them fudge some records and now the tragically deceased Roy Harper has an identical twin Jason Harper. Pretty genius right?” Thea grinned widely, clearly happy to have her boyfriend back. “Yeah, it’s good to have you back Roy, I mean Jason. That is going to be very weird.” Oliver commented. “You can call me Roy as long as no one else is around.” Roy offered to a nod from Oliver. After leaving the airport, Roy helped Felicity back to her apartment (which she had thankfully kept the lease on) to unpack, while Oliver and Thea spent some quality brother sister time together. They’d agreed to meet at the Arrow Cave later that night.

It had been five minutes since they’d arrived at the Cave and fate had delivered its most cruel trick to Oliver yet. They’d walked in together and immediately a grin had sprung up on her face. She really had missed this place. She looked over and saw a slightly more controlled grin on Oliver’s face. The whole team was there, Thea, Roy, Dig, Laurel, Tommy, and even Ray who gave Felicity a warm smile which she shyly returned. She could still see the hurt in his eyes, and it hurt her too. “It’s good to see you two back again.” Ray stated in his typical friendly tone. “Thanks Ray.” Oliver replied and she nodded her agreement. “It really is, we missed you a little, not a lot, just a little. We were fine without you, but we’re better with you.” Laurel added with a slight joking tone to her voice. Dig walked up to Oliver and put up a hand before he could say anything. “Look, I still haven’t fully forgiven you for what you did, but I do understand why you had to do it, just give me some more time please.” Oliver nodded cautiously. “It is good to see you though man. You’ve missed so much. I proposed to Laurel three weeks ago. She said yes, I mean obviously.” Tommy started. “She’s reconsidering it now.” Laurel teased. “Sorry honey, anyway you left me all alone so I’m going to make Dig my best man. That’s right, you missed out.” Dig looked at Tommy and shook his head. “Alright, Roy can be my best man.” Roy too shook his head. “Okay, Ray can be my best man.” Tommy tried. “I’d be honored, really, but I don’t want to get in the middle of this.” Ray admitted. “UGGHH, you guys are no help. Fine, I guess Ollie can be my best man.” Tommy mockingly grumbled, as if it pained him to do so. “Glad to hear I’m your fourth choice.” Oliver laughed. “Not true! I haven’t asked Eddie, Cisco, Ronnie, Joe, Dr. Stein, or Bar-oh um never mind.” Tommy shut up instantly, which was very unlike him. “What’s going on?” Oliver questioned. “Nothing man, just glad you’re back.” Tommy dismissed. Speaking of Felicity and I being back, I was thinking we could have a little Team Party.” Tommy smiled and seemed relieved at the change of subject. “That’s a great idea!” Oliver grinned. “And we could invite the Central Crew down, if they wouldn’t mind taking a train for a few hours to visit, well Barry can just run and…” Oliver trailed off as he noticed the smile on Tommy’s face drop and everyone in the room was exchanging odd looks. “Alright seriously, what the hell is going on?” Thea sighed and stepped forward. “We were going to wait to tell you, because you just got back and you seemed so happy, we didn’t want to ruin it so soon.” She began to explain sadly. “Tell me what?” Oliver demanded.

“Barry’s missing.”

 

It had been ten months since he’d learned that Barry was missing and they still hadn’t found him.

Thea had explained that Barry had gone missing five days before they’d returned to Starling City, and that they’d been planning to wait until it had been a week before calling to tell him. Five days before they’d returned, the same day he’d realized he had feeling for the other man. Ironic right?

Oliver still held out hope that Barry was out there somewhere though. He had to. But he had to admit his hope was dwindling with each passing day. No matter how hard they looked, they couldn’t find so much as a trace of the speedster. The criminals in Starling City quickly learned that the Green Arrow’s beatings hurt a lot worse than the Arrow’s used to. 

Cisco had made a new suit for Roy that was nearly identical to his original arsenal suit, just with some upgrades. He’d also made a suit for Sara that looked almost exactly like the Black Canary suit except it was white, and she was now known as the White Canary. Laurel had put Sara in the Lazarus Pit to bring her back to life, despite seeing what it had done to Thea. Much like Thea, Sara had seemed fine at first, until Laurel broke her leg one night and Sara treated her exceptionally calmly. When Oliver had later commented on how impressive it had been that she’d been able to stay logical when her sister was screaming in pain she hesitantly admitted that she hadn’t felt the least bit of concern or care for Laurel as she was treating her. They figured out afterwards that where the Lazarus Pit had caused Thea to have periods of unadulterated violence, it had caused Sara to have periods where she was completely emotionless no matter what was going on around her. 

Oliver had also received a new suit. It was similar to his Arrow suit, but it had no sleeves, extra armor, and the hood was embedded with special technology to distort his face so he didn’t have to wear the mask Barry had made for him. It was the last piece of his Barry he had left and he couldn’t risk something happening to it. Cisco had offered to make a different mask but he had staunchly refused, so Cisco had come up with the hood technology. 

They are up in Central City working a case involving a metahuman that can control magnetic fields when it happens. Cisco has created a device that can sense meta energy, and he’s using it to look for Fatal Attraction (seriously, the names are just getting weirder and weirder) when it senses both her and a high concentration of meta energy just outside of Central City. “Holy shit! There has to be at least fifteen to twenty metas there to be causing this kind of reading!” Cisco exclaimed. “How have we not seen this before?” Caitlin queries. “I have no idea.” Cisco replies. 

After finding and capturing Fatal Attraction and handing her over to Joe to send to the metahuman wing in Iron Heights, they decide to go check this other concentration out. The energy turns out to be radiating from inside a very large building that looks completely normal on the outside. “Remember, we’re just casing the place right now. Try to avoid any confrontation.” He reminds the rest of the team as they split up to search the place. 

Of course, nothing can go right for him these days so he ends up face to face with a cold looking woman and her two burly bodyguards. Luckily, Cisco informs him that they are not metals so he has a good chance. “What are you doing here Green Arrow?” She pits out his moniker like it’s poison. “Just checking the place out, wondering why there’s so many metahumans here.” The woman gives him a hard glare. “That’s none of your business. Thirteen, disable the weapon.” She commands, and Oliver is about to ask her what the hell she’s talking about when there is suddenly a gust of wind and the next thing he knows his bow is lying broken on the floor and someone he was beginning to think he’d never see again was standing in front of him

“Oliver, why am I suddenly getting Barry’s readings in close contact with our suit?” Cisco’s voice comes through his comm with clear hope in it. That just confirms that what he is seeing really isn’t a wishful delusion. It is really his Barry standing in front of him. They’d actually found him by some stroke of luck. He is really going to get his speedster back after far too long. He is finally going to get the chance to tell Barry how he feels, a chance he’d lost almost all hope of ever getting. His Barry is here. He could feel his heart begin to swell and put itself back together at last. 

“Barry?”

His heart suddenly stalls when Barry looks at him. Those gorgeous green eyes that had always been so full of light are now completely and utterly lifeless as they train on him intently. Then his Barry speaks and his heart just shatters.

“Who’s Barry?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday  
> Oliver: I suppose you're off the hook, for now.  
> Today  
> Oliver: Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmmm, realizing I like Barry, good, still friends with Felicity, good, going back to Starling, good, going to tell Barry how I feel, very good, Tommy alive, also very good, BARRY'S MISSING, okay, okay, Sara's back, good, finding building full of unknown metas, good, finding Barry, yes very good, going to get to tell him how I feel, so very good and, Who's Barry, WHO'S BARRY?!? YOU BITCH!!! I AM GOING TO STRAIGHT UP MURDER YOU!!!  
> Me: Well, the peace was nice while it lasted. *starts running and looking for a place to hide*
> 
> I'm sorry everyone. I am a horrible person who tortures her OTP. Anyway, I hope at least few of you stick around to see what happens next, there is eventually a happy ending I swear! As per usual, all comments are highly appreciated as they motivate me and help me to grow as a writer. I'll see you tomorrow (with Fluffy Happiness I PROMISE), and Never Stop Writing!


End file.
